The Shadow Drakes
The Shadow Drakes are a trio of dragons that reside in and guard the Hole of Ultimate Doom. Location Main Article: Hole of Ultimate Doom Members All three members of this group are Shadow Drakes and the counterparts of Ustream's equivalent individuals. They are incredibly powerful, any one of them rivalling the Cult of Ustream's most powerful members. They answer to no one but themselves. Pyrros Pyrros is the leader of the triumvirate and the counterpart of Deathstorm. As such, he is a deep midnight blue with piercing vermillion eyes that survey his domain with an analytical air. Though he looks exactly like Deathstorm, he almost seems to have an authoritative aura, and a proud bearing. A born leader, he is probably the most powerful of the three. He is also the most protective of the triumvirate, and will literally kill in order to protect what he holds dear- his home, his comrades, his freedom. He nurses a soft affection for Ilatrya, and has taken her as his mate- their son, Eurus, is the counterpart of Zephyr. Pyrros's abilities lie in speed, agility, and evasion with power backing it. Like all Shadow Drakes, his most notable ability is Shadow Bond to empower his comrades. His control over dark energy rivals and may even surpass that of Lord X-Giga-X, and his ability to manipulate fire is just as powerful. Unique among the Shadow Drakes is his control over the lofty element of wind, which he uses fully to his advantage- such as choking his opponents or even changing the weather. Ilatrya Regal and haughty, Ilatrya is the only female of the group, Pyrros's mate, and the counterpart of Charos. She has royal violet scales and sharp red eyes. Less headstrong but more arrogant than her Ustream equivalent, she can be rather vain, but incredibly protective of her son and loyal to her mate. While she may be the least powerful of the three, she is still very strong and not to be taken lightly or talked down to. Her powers lie in sheer endurance and resilience. She may fight for hours on end before growing tired, and when fighting in tandem with Pyrros and Kuthian will support them with her abilities. Like all Shadow Drakes she has Shadow Bond, and while this is usually sufficient sometimes she is forced to fight as well. She somehow has the ability to summon a demon-shaped minion using her powers over dark energy, and uses this to aid her somewhat lacking force. Her dominion over flame is as powerful as any Shadow Drake's, and uniquely among her comrades she controls the sturdy element of earth. Legends speak of how she has been known to cause the ground to shake and volcanoes to erupt in her fury... Kuthian The third Shadow Drake is the black-scaled Kuthian, whose ruby eyes gleam eagerly when a fight is about to start. Brazen and bold, he is the counterpart of Cassiel of Dragon's Head Peninsula in Ustream. He is easily the most aggressive of the three, quick to quarrel and always ready for a fight. However, what he has in sheer aggression he does not lack in intelligence- he is very clever and Pyrros values his comrade's combat sense greatly. Kuthian specializes simply in raw power. He is the most physically powerful of the three and that much is obvious during a fight. As if this was not enough, Shadow Bond increases his strength further, and his skill in manipulation of dark energy is difficult to match- he is even able to use Dark Supernova, a skill thought only to be known by Acento Bane and his counterpart Lord X-Giga-X. His ability to control fire isn't often used, as Kuthian prefers to use his skills at controlling the versatile elements of water and ice instead. He can control the very tides and even freeze his foe's blood, only to have it shoot out of them in spikes. Allies *The residents of the Hole of Ultimate Doom *The Cult of Ustream Enemies *Drake Kuro Goals and Ideals The primary goal of the Shadow Drakes is to maintain order in their domain, the Hole of Ultimate Doom. They will stop at almost nothing to accomplish this and are highly protective of their home and subjects. All three of them strive for a sort of neutrality when dealing with others, however they cannot help but be friendly with certain individuals. One could possibly place them as a Lawful Neutral alignment, for they care not about good nor evil so long as there is peace in their domain. History Trivia *The Shadow Drakes as characters were originally fake Yu-Gi-Oh cards that Jase made. Ironically, Kuthian was the most powerful card, followed by Ilatrya and Pyrros in that order. Category:Dragons Category:Groups Category:Shadow Drakes Category:Allies